La Vengeance de Misa
by x-Princessofdeath-x
Summary: Trad- Misa décide de se venger de Light avec l'aide de Takada. C'est une histoire un peu différente... Dans quel sens? Vous allez bientôt le découvrir... Misa x Sayu, même si vous n'y croyez pas. Que croyez-vous que deux filles trahies en amour sont capable de faire ensemble?


Disclamer : Je ne possède rien, même pas l'histoire, ni les personnages. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice d'Inferno's Sorciere, pour l'histoire «La Venganza de Misa». Si quelqu'un ici parle l'espagnol, je recommande vivement cette fic, que vous pouvez trouver dans mes favoris. Et comme vous le savez, le reste appartient à Tsugumi Ōba et à Takeshi Obata.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était une nuit froide au Japon, Light était en train de travailler avec son père et avec un groupe d'agents, et bien sur, sous la supervision du célèbre détective, L. Tous étaient sur le cas Kira. Sa plus grande préoccupation était de ne pas être découvert. Après tout, il était le Dieu d'un monde nouveau, mais il n'était pas une mauvaise personne, non, seulement quelqu'un qui souhaitait nettoyer le monde des ses déchets de délinquances qui n'avaient pas reçu leur châtiment. «Tout sera bien mieux s'ils n'existaient pas» se disait-il.

Il y a peu, il connut Misa, une fille divinement belle, qui en plus, travaillait comme mannequin. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle ils ont fait connaissance, était qu'elle possédait également un Death Note. Par convenance ou par attraction, ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. La blonde faisait toujours ce que Light lui demandait, elle s'efforçait de lui démontrer qu'elle l'aimait inconditionnellement, même si elle savait qu'au fond, il ne l'aimait pas, et ne faisait que l'utiliser.

-«Bien, c'était tout pour aujourd'hui, maintenant, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, car demain sera une journée très difficile» annonça le père de Light

Tous partirent, l'un après l'autre, laissant L à ses recherches, en abandonnant ses heures de sommeil. Mais il ne n'avait pas besoin de se reposer, après tout, toute l'énergie qu'il obtenait venait de l'énorme quantité de sucre qu'il consommait quotidiennement

Light retourna à la maison avec son père, à l'arrivée, ils furent accueillis par la sœur et la mère. Cette dernière lui dit qu'une jeune femme l'attendait dans sa chambre. Il se dépêchait de monter voir, et pour sa surprise, il trouva Misa assise sur son lit. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait gardé sa relation avec celle-ci secrète. C'est pourquoi il se sentit un peu trahi de la voir là. Maintenant il se devait la présenter d'une manière plus formelle.

-«Misa, pourquoi es-tu venue?» Lui reprocha Light

-«C'est seulement que je ne suis plus capable de garder notre amour secret» répondit Misa, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-«Je vois» soupira-t-il. «Mais je te présenterais comme ma fiancée» dit-il en souriant. En même temps, il vit Misa glousser de joie. Il lui rappela ensuite qu'ensemble, ils gouverneront sur le monde. Misa avait le visage béat d'euphorie, un sourire niais s'affichait sur son visage. «Parfait» se dit-il. Comme ça, elle écoutera tout ce qu'il dirait sans opposition. Il adorait quand il la mettait dans cet état, c'était dans ces moments qu'il pouvait la manipuler comme bon il l'entendait. Aveuglée par l'amour, elle ferait ses moindres désirs.

Mais Light voulait seulement se défaire d'elle. Alors il la présentera comme sa future épouse, il rajoutera qu'il pensait l'épouser bientôt, cela la rendra très heureuse, et, en plus de pouvoir la manipuler plus facilement par la suite, elle cessera de l'importuner, du moins jusqu'au lendemain. Sa famille était très surprise, et à la fois émotionnée. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'il y avait une femme dans sa vie, tous pensaient qu'il passait sa vie à étudier, et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'autre chose. Surtout sa sœur, qui pensait sérieusement que son frère était gay.

Le matin suivant, elle alla le chercher à son travail en lui amenant un diner, et aussi pour lui rappeler pour la énième fois à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle avait pu rentrer dans l'immeuble car à présent, M. Yagami le considérait comme un membre de la famille, puisque Light lui avait dit qu'il pensait sérieusement se marier avec elle. Il avait donc convaincu à L de la laisser entrer dans le QG. Celui-ci ne suspectait rien. Il la voyait simplement comme la fille typique, complètement obsédé par son petit ami.

Light et Misa passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, en premiers lieux pour garder les apparences, après tout, qui ne serait pas envieux de voir quelqu'un sortir avec un modèle reconnu.

En vérité, Light se sentait seulement forcé de rester avec Misa, il l'utilisait, il n'était amoureux de personne. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de nettoyer le monde ses criminels, et les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place. Il ne pouvait se laisser distraire avec tout cela, un mauvais pas et tout serait risqué, même sa propre famille.

Des fois, il ne pouvait éviter de se sentir coupable, il ne l'obligeait à rien, mais Misa insistait d'être à ses côtés, même si tout n'était que mensonge entre eux. Elle gardait l'espoir qu'un jour qu'il cesse de croire en ses espoirs fous de vouloirs réparer le monde. Après tout, si le monde était comme ça, c'était pour une raison. Ainsi sont les choses, il doit toujours y avoir un équilibre. Et puis, si tous nous serions tous bons ou tous mauvais, ça ne ferait pas de sens. Elle pensait cela en espérant que son amour entendrait ça, et deviendrait un jeune normal, et tomberait follement amoureux d'elle, et qu'il n'existerait plus rien. Ensuite ils se marieront et formeront la famille parfaite.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve de Misa, tout simplement. Malheureusement, Light était déjà tellement encré dans ses idées de grandeur, qu'il serait impossible de l'amener à la réalité. Il ferait tout pour son monde parfait, incluant donner sa vie pour, peu importaient les conséquences

* * *

L'oeuvre originale est entièrement finie, donc la suite devrait arriver éventuellement. Mais *voix de-quelqu'un-qui-va-annoncer-une-grande-nouvelle* Siiii vous me laissez de revieeeww, je motiverais à écrire plus vite! Niahaha! À vos claviers! (si vous avez le coeur d'aider une adorable auteur comme moi :3)


End file.
